Change
by Annie-marie6
Summary: Serena has to re-live the fall of the moon, and eventhough nobody else remembers she's had enough and she's going to rock her world. warning, first chapter deserves the M rating, also Darien bashing.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing; ever… so stop bugging me.**

**Mari= Amara/ Haruka**

**Tunes= Michelle/ Michiru**

**Cissy= Trista/ Setsuna **

**Chapter one- the day Serena had enough **

There was something the sailor scouts didn't know about me, I remembered everything. The entire Moon Kingdom, including the very end where everything had fallen, I knew. So when once again when they were in the planetarium, fighting with **my** outer's, not that they even remember it, I was really beginning to get miffed with the lot of them. Until Pluto collapsed, when she opened her eyes she looked terrified.

"There was a reason that we all came back, that we were reborn at all is changing and if it doesn't happen, we will all cease to exist and I don't know how to fix it" she whispered.

"No, no, no, no, it, oh Selene not again" I said loudly, unaware that I was saying it out loud at all. "The world fucking hates me"

"What are you talking about Meatball head?" Rei asked me.

"I'm talking about breaking the promise I made you all, I'm talking about having to live through this again and not do a damn thing to change anything," I said. Touching the time pearl fastened around my neck I open a portal to exactly fifteen minutes to the start of the final battle of the Moon. We were having a princess ball in the ballroom on the west side of the palace and my past self was talking to Mina.

"You don't love the prince of earth," Mina said quietly.

"What, of course I do" Serenity said (All past of Serena will be written as Serenity) "Why would I be marrying him if I didn't?"

"Because it's expected, you can't even manage to tear your gaze away from Trista's legs when you say that. I'm the demi-goddess of love, I know better, if you don't love her you have one hell of a crush" she responded.

"Yeah, well I don't need to be a demi-goddess of love to know that there's more than just trying to get Ami out of her panties going on with you, you love her" Serenity declared, "So it looks like we both hopelessly Lesbian, at least were not the only ones." I laughed watching the other girls have fun.

"Mari, give me back my damned whiskey you evil bitch" Serenity yelled effectively ending the conversation with Mina; I smiled as I silently followed my past self-getting into a good-natured fight with Amara.

"Payback for sticking me in a dress while I slept, I nearly broke my neck running in those torture devices called heels" she said tauntingly. About half way through Michelle doused them with water.

"Tunes" Serenity complained as her dress went completely see through, and then **Boom**. The entire castle shook, I tore off running outside after my past self. Form then it became a bit of a blur, Beryl and her army was attacking, the memory from my nightmares. Everyone was scrambling into battle positions there were thousands on each side.

"Serenity" Darien's past self called. Wary, she followed him to the empty courtyard.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly.

"Just wondering how you're going to hold up after all your sluts die?" he asked maliciously.

"It's you isn't it, you played both sides, whoever that self-proclaimed Queen is… she answers to you" Serenity figured out, my stomach churns thinking of who the poor soul that has a demon taking over there body, one of my girls.

"Yes Sailor Earth is quiet useful, and no matter what side wins, I'll survive" he smirked.

"You used Nikki like that, you own sister. I think you forgot something though, I told you once I told you a hundred times, I am a Princess, not a porcelain doll" she said drawing his sword and ramming it into his mouth and out the back of his head. Blood specks hit my white skirt, wait white. Looking down realise I'm wearing an almost transparent version of my Queen dress.

"Rini" Trista called rushing over, "Oh, Gods, are you ok?"

"Yeah" she replied, "I found him like that, come on Cissy, we need to get back inside, now"

Then the fighting really started, they all fought all of us. People died, the blood that seeped all over the floor was starting to cover it completely, and I only took out what wasn't supposed to be there, with more ease than I'd ever have on the earth.

Michelle was the first one to fall, she was blasted onto a wooden beam, and it went straight through her stomach as she let out an agonised scream, before dropping to the floor. Serenity started to slaughter everything in range; Mari was panicking, yelling the same words over and over.

"Please don't be dead, please. Don't be dead, please, please. You promised" she said in denial, and I, I stood there, tears pouring down my face, blood pouring down my chest. Tunes, was one of my girl's, and her death was breaking my heart, literally, again.

"I am so, so sorry I couldn't save you" I whisper, taking comfort in much the same way as Serenity, killing everything I could that would dare hurt my girls, my _family._

Shortly after Ami was stabbed with poison daggers, she looked up and saw me.

""I'm not going to make it am I?" she said quietly, looking directly at me.

"No, its _Fire-brand _I'm sorry, Ami" I responded, naming the poison as one that will burn though a anyone with Mercury blood, slowly and painfully burning them from the inside out. She straightened up and raised her head in proud defiance.

"Excuse me then, I have vengeance to wreak and a confession to make" shed said heading towards Mina, a few seconds later she slammed her against the wall and kiss her with everything that she had in her, "I love you V-babe" Ami whispered.

"I love you to Ames" Mina whisper back, Ami disappeared into the fight. The battle ended an hour later; the opposing army had withdrawn to regroup. It all started to blur together as days passed and my scouts died. There were random moments that stayed in my head. Lita was kidnapped for three days and we heard her screams until she was deliver minutes from death three day later.

Ami was found dead by Beryl's hand, or was it by Nikki's (Sailor Earth) was trying so hard to stop herself from being taken over by the evil entity inside her.

"Oh goddess" Mina gasped falling to her knee's beside her and brushing her bloody fingers through her hair. "It's fine, she's fine, they just stabbed her," Mina said with some sort of hysterical relief. I suppose she was right, Lita had been raped repeatedly and tortured. Serenity didn't mention the poison, which had been slowly burning her from the alive from the inside, and if she had been able see me I wouldn't have either.

"Your my pity gun" Nikki said holding a gun to her head, her voice changing in between hers and Beryl's. "My family held right against my head" she was reading a poem she'd written on the wall in Ami's blood. "So you can watch me as I try to save you, watch me stain your white walls red" tears fell as she pulled the trigger.

Mina died soon after that, she took a sword to her spinal cored rupturing her internal organs it would have taken hours for her to die, but Aunt Luna, (whom before she and Uncle Artemis became cat's (goddess knows how that happed) were my Mother Queen Serenity's lover's, plural intended biologically it wasn't Uncle Artemis, it was Daddy) put her out of her misery.

Rei had a rib punched though her lung, but hadn't told anyone so was drowning in her own blood as she fought to save us. Lita was dead and I think she loved her, so it made sense. If Mari (Amara) survive this fight I'd bet my life it would only be long enough to join Tunes (Michelle) on the other side.

I never saw Hotaru die, in the past I was dead before she was and I was glad for that. She was my adopted daughter in the silver millennium I raised her from a baby from the time I was twelve. My past self was only seventeen, which meant Hotaru was only five. I didn't see her die but I lied to her.

"Momma" she cried throwing herself into Serenity's arms, her glaive clattering to the floor, "I'm scared Momma, it hurt's please make it stop hurting, please Momma Please" she whimpered tightening her grip.

"Shhh Baby, Momma's got you, everything's going to be fine," Serenity crooned to her.

"I hurt so bad, am I dying Momma?" Hotaru asked. For lack of medical resources people who couldn't be saved had a cross on their hand, it identified them as someone who was dying and there could be nothing done about it.

"Of course not Baby" Serenity responded, ignoring the cross that marred her hand in Aunt Luna's red lipstick. "You going to be fine, don't worry about all of this now, I'll fix it. Soon this will all be over and none of it will matter because we'll all be living together and happy, us and the girl's, and Mother, Aunt Luna and Uncle Artemis. You wont even remember this and everyone will be happy, I promise"

"How Momma?" she asked.

"Cause I'll fix it, I'll do my best to make sure that nothing will hurt any of my girl's ever again, I promise and as a Sailor Scout, my girls include you. I love you Baby, you are the best thing that ever happened to me" Serenity said. It was a sentiment my past self and I shared. I had made those promises to all the scouts once as Serenity, at the same time that I did I also made sure they'd never remember the silver millennium.

"I love you to Momma, but how can you fix it?" she asked, almost daring to hope.

"Faith" my past self said, kissing her forehead leaving her in my Mothers care.

"Blood sacrifice of a virgin princess to the moon goddess with a crystal sword made from the silver crystal" I muttered to myself, "Suppose I wasn't lying though this'll take a hell of a lot of faith".

Following my past self up into the tower keep my eye out for anything that wasn't supposed to be happening, but to be fair I'd taken out a fair amount already. Taking a stance next to the portal in case anybody from the other side try's to interfere, I wait and watch. It felt strange watching myself, I didn't remember this indecision but when the noise downstairs started five minutes later indicating the final attack had reached inside the palace, Serenity lifted the sword and swung it up to her chest, uttering a quiet pray in ancient Lunarian she prepared to plunge the sword into her chest.

Bang! The door crashed open and in fell Trista, "Stop" she screamed as her garnet rod that she was using to keep her upright slid over the stone floor and sent her crashing down to the floor. "Please Rini, don't" she implored through great hacking coughs of blood.

"One day I'll have a daughter called that," Serenity said, "No, really I met her just once. Cotton candy hair and cherry colourer eyes, and her name is Rini. If I don't do this she'll never be born, and we'll all stay dead."

"Please I love you to much to have to watch this" Cissy said. I closed my eyes and waited for what I knew was coming. "I don't love you like a scout loves her princess, Rini I'm in love with you and I've only got nine minutes and forty-eight seconds, please don't make me die alone" Cissy begged.

"Is this a bad time to tell you that I've been in love with you since I was nine" Serenity said placing the sword next to her and placing Cissy's head in her lap, she laughed and shook her head. "It will all be fine, next time round will be better. I promise you, you wont be left alone at the time gates, I'll make sure that you know that there is someone somewhere that is always thinking about you. I'll tell you what I'll bring you an orchid every day"

"I'd like that" she responded. I couldn't help but smile at the reminder of the amount of flowers I'd given her, even if I'd had to backtrack to before I was reborn, I kept my promise, one flower everyday for over a thousand years. There was a crash from down stairs and Mari and Hotaru had come rushing up the stairs, my plan must have finally penetrated Mari's grief stricken brain.

"Sorry darling your on your own now" Serenity said pressing a kiss to her blood cover lips she picked up the sword and forced it trough her chest with a wet slicing sound, right as Mari and Hotaru came bursting in. I forced myself to keep my eyes open as Mari sunk to her knees, and Hotaru screamed.

"I'm sorry" Cissy choked out, "I couldn't stop her"

"Why? Mari asked tears falling down her face, "Why would she?"

"Because it would save us, when were all dead we'll be reborn, she… she did something so we wont remember this, the whole silver millennium" Cissy explained, "Would you ended for us little one? I have four minutes, you don't have much longer, but Mari does"

"Please Hotaru" Mari implored, "I don't want to be alone, because even if we some how won now, it wouldn't matter"

"She saved us all didn't she? Where would we outer scouts be without her, dead, guarding the farthest reaches of the solar system, and stand at the time gate for all eternity" Hotaru said in an emotionless voice as she raised her glaive, there was a whooshing sound and an ominous clink as it hit the stone floor and then there was nothing, not a single sound as everything and everyone died.

I took one last look and headed through the portal, where even after the scouts and Darien would forget what happened the second they went to sleep, nothing would ever be the same again…

**And that's chapter 1 people. Remember reviews are a writes way of knowing there's actually someone reading their stories. Flames or praise I don't mind just press the little button below saying review. **


End file.
